evelorefandomcom-20200214-history
2004
jan kor-azor heir involved in 'incident' at cathedral 2004.01.06 22:30:47 Aritcio Kor-Azor, the new head of the Kor-Azor family and son of the recently appointed Amarr Emperor, was involved in an unspecified 'incident' at an ancient cathedral on his home planet of Eclipticum last week. Aritcio, which has a reputation of enjoying the wild side of life, rented the cathedral for himself and a group of his friends to engage in some 'religious festivities', as he described it. These 'festivities' were abruptly ended when a resident priest accidentally walked in on them and witnessed the 'incident'. Following this 'incident' the cathedral had to be thoroughly cleansed and partly renovated, it has also been revealed that several valuable holy artifacts in the possession of the cathedral had to be destroyed. Naturally, this has upset the religious community on Eclipticum as well as abroad. It is also understood that a foreign exchange student from the Gallente Federation was involved in the 'incident', though it is not known to what extent or purpose. She has already been shipped back to the Federation for medical treatment. The public relations office of the Kor-Azor family has yet to release a statement on the matter, though one is expected in the very near future. yonis ardishapur voices concern over articio kor-azor 'incident' 2004.01.08 14:35:24 Yonis Ardishapur, one of the five Amarr heirs, has publicly voiced his concern over the 'incident' involving his fellow heir Articio Kor-Azor in a cathedral recently. The news that many irreplaceable religious artifacts were lost and untold damage done to the sacred ground has enraged those strong of faith and Ardishapur especially bemoans the loss of the holy artifacts, of which he is an avid collector. Ardishapur has demanded a full report of the 'incident' to be given to the Theology Council as soon as possible and that the Emperor, as the chief religious figure in the empire, reprimand Articio Kor-Azor for his irresponsible and sacrilegious behavior. The Imperial Chamberlain has already answered Ardishapur's request on behalf on the Emperor and stated that Doriam did not share Ardishapur's concern on the matter and would not take any action against Articio Kor-Azor. uriam kador denounces articio kor-azor as an uncouth scoundrel 2004.01.12 17:22:20 Uriam Kador, head of the respected Kador royal family, has officially denounced his fellow heir Articio Kor-Azor and accused him of bringing dishonor to the Amarr Empire with his 'idiotic behavior', referring to the infamous 'incident' that Articio was involved in a few days ago. Uriam even went so far as to suggest that Articio was not fit to be an heir. Although it is common for rival heirs to vie for political control behind the scenes it is very unusual for an heir to make such a venomous public attack on another heir. Articio made a quick respond to Uriam. Far from being apologetic or defensive about his behavior Articio went on the attack himself and accused Uriam of being a Federation lackey, hinting at the persisting rumors that Uriam has a Gallentean lover of high standing. Articio stated that he would rather take advice 'from a pet slave than a weak-minded crony of inferior people like Uriam.' Articio's outburst seems to have hit a nerve as Uriam quickly withdrew from the debate and has gone to his spring retreat in Aridia, where he can't be reached for comments. As for Aritcio, he celebrated his ninety-ninth birthday yesterday in customary high style. In the few weeks since becoming heir Aritcio has already spent more money on festivities and parties than his father did in all his years as an heir. president foiritan makes an unannounced visit to crielere 2004.01.13 14:39:03 President Foiritan of the Gallente Federation recently made an unexpected visit to the Crielere research labs. Touring the facility the President learnt of the recent theft of blueprints and prototype equipment and was absolutely livid at the news. Foiritan was far from happy with how the Crielere command responded to the theft and felt is smacked of a cover-up. He demanded that an independent investigation team be formed and given complete access to the labs, brushing aside the feeble protests of the chief researchers. The independent inquiry into the theft is now underway, working quickly to have a report ready in a few short days. Many are waiting anxiously for what might be found and it is believed that several high-ranking personnel of the facility have already handed in their resignation and gone into hiding. theology council concludes inquiry into heir 'incident' - articio cleared 2004.01.14 19:01:14 The Amarr Theology Council made an inquiry into the 'incident' involving the royal heir Articio Kor-Azor at the request of the church authorities where the 'incident' took place. The Council has now concluded the inquiry and reported its findings. Surprisingly little is said in the report and it seems the Council was unable to delve deep into the secrecy shrouding the infamous 'incident'. Various witnesses seem to have disappeared into thin air or are suffering from a sudden stroke of amnesia, but are rumored having received lucrative promotions or large sums of money. The centerpiece of the inquiry, a Gallentean exchange student, has since disappeared making investigators unable to question her. Though the report strongly suggests that an elaborate cover-up has taken place, the investigators were unable to uncover the truth in the matter. Perhaps one day someone will come forward with the whole sordid story, but until then Articio Kor-Azor can continue living his extravagant lifestyle as before, free of worries. crielere: investigation points to top 2004.01.16 17:56:07 Preliminary findings in the independent investigation on the blueprint theft from the Crielere research facility, recently initiated by Gallente President Foiritan, strongly indicate that personnel at the very top may be involved. While no names have been mentioned, it is believed that the theft was no outside job or petty theft by a disgruntled employee, as some have suggested, but rather an elaborate and deliberate act intended to personally enrich some of the leaders of the research project. The investigation has been somewhat hampered by sudden resignation of the some of the people implicated in the investigation. At least two senior researchers have gone into early retirement, while several others have handed in their resignations and gone to work for research laboratories elsewhere. Despite these temporary setbacks the investigators have acquired some strong evidence that lead to the top and many are now anxiously waiting their final report, due any day now, which may very well have such drastic implications as to threaten even the future of the Crielere research program. crisis at crielere as feud erupts 2004.01.22 13:03:14 Finally, after weeks of rumors and speculations, the truth over the disappearance of several valuable blueprints from the Crielere station has been revealed. As expected, some very high-ranking individuals are involved and the whole matter seems poised to topple the Crielere research program. At the heart of the plot to steal original blueprints and prototype items stands the CEO of Ishukone, Otro Gariushi himself. It seems that the Caldari were becoming annoyed by what they considered lack of professionalism in the Gallente scientists and decided to take matter into their own hands to 'rectify matters.' Indeed, now that the ugly truth is out, the formerly evasive Gariushi has come out with all guns blazing. In a short interview yesterday he said that 'the Caldari had carried the Crielere program on their shoulders from the start and it was only just that they'd get their fair share for this.' He carried on by saying that he 'had no regrets over what had been done, the world as a whole had benefited from the toil of the Caldari scientists and people should be grateful, not bickering about a handful of blueprints that must seem a small prize compared to the fantastic gains made by everyone.'. But not everyone see things in the same light as Gariushi. The Gallente Federation for one is absolutely outraged, not only at the blueprint theft but also the offensive attitude of the Caldari. The Senate has already pulled the plug on further funding and the Gallente science community on the facility is in a total uproar. Several sections of the facility have already been closed down and more will close soon. Staff has left the station in droves to take up work elsewhere. In short, it is a total turmoil that may very well spell the end of the Crielere program and all the revolutionary work done there. pioneers of crielere program call for harmony 2004.01.26 16:46:04 The two leading scientists in the Crielere program, the Gallentean Henric Touvolle and the Caldari Taromi Umailen, have publicly called for unity amongst their fellow scientists following the stunning revelations that top Caldari officials have systematically been stealing blueprints from the Crielere facilities. Many of the most prominent scientists in the program have since left their posts and gone to work for independent research firms elsewhere. Now Touvolle and Umailen, which pioneered the Crielere program in the first place, are asking the remaining scientists to stick with it despite the internal turmoil and lack of funding. It seems unlikely that the plea from the two visionary scientists will suffice to save the Crielere program, which is on the brink of collapsing completely. Touvolle and Umailen have vowed to continue their work to the very end 'for the sake of humanity as a whole to progress to the next level', as they put it. Though their dedication and radicalism managed to build the greatest science think-tank in human history, it is difficult to see it survive without the support of the empires. Yet only time can tell. gag order imposed on ded internal security chief - concord activity spikes to alarming levels 2004.01.28 09:30:27 NEW CALDARI - Incarcerated DED Internal Security Chief Tantoseisen Kakkichi and his legal representative Dantennen Fisk have been issued gag orders, prohibiting them from speaking with members of the press or anyone else outside of CONCORD. The order came as a result of an Inner Circle mandate, and is exclusively reserved for cases that could expose classified information or pose a security risk, internally or otherwise. The security lockdown was issued amidst reports of suspicious CONCORD fleet maneuvers close to Empire borders and frenzied activity among all department levels within the DED. "It is interesting to note that it is still unknown if Commander Kakkichi has been formally arraigned on the charges brought against him," said Wallekon Kortadaken of the Republic Justice Department. "My suspicion is that he is undergoing some kind of 'debriefing', if you will. A gag order implies that a bargain has been struck-perhaps pleading guilty to reduced charges in exchange for his full cooperation--which means that from this point on, CONCORD will be speaking on his behalf. We may never know his side of the story, but time will tell if that holds true or not." Since the public statement from Counselor Fisk, activity at all levels of CONCORD has been significantly elevated, prompting concern from regional government officials. "These developments are extremely disturbing," said Fanason Xalotte of Federation Customs. "I have reports of CONCORD ships patrolling border crossings as if they're waiting for something on the other side to come through. It is irresponsible of them to increase their visibility and remain silent about their reasons for doing so, regardless of this maverick commander's part in it." Reports from anonymous sources within the DED describe a "pronounced urgency to complete some new mission that has something to do with Kakkichi", but are unable to elaborate due to the security lockdown imposed by the Inner Circle. The timetable for the release of information considered crucial to understanding exactly what transpired in deep space with Commander Tantoseisen Kakkichi and his fleet appears to be contingent upon the completion of this mission, the object of which remains a mystery. 29/01/2004 New EVE Chronicle New EVE Chronicle: Three Pillars of Power, describes the governmental structure of the Gallente Federation. feb leaked ded intelligence memo hints at second generation combat vessels 2004.02.01 00:15:13 News agencies have been sent copies of a CONCORD Directive Enforcement Division intelligence memo by an anonymous source. The document details "hull-type nomenclature for recent emergent technology vessels." It appears to be a DED-internal communication regarding apparent code-words DED has implemented to refer to a class of new "light-strike combat craft" apparently in development by various and diverse firms. The memo details four "hull-type designates" broken down by corporation of origin, with brief points listing their chief differences from traditional design and apparent technological advances. The memo apparently contains extensive engineering data, which is coded, but also contains uncoded descriptions and information on aspects of the manufacturing processes of the various "ETVs." The memo reads, in part: "Malediction (Khanid Innovations, Executioner-class derivative). Typical of the ship design we're seeing from KIV; advanced shield generation coupled with potent electronics, probable implementation of Bashhamen findings. Design seems to sacrifice hard defenses in favor of soft capabilities. Stiletto (Core Complexion Inc., Slasher-class derivative). Probable influence of Crielere project FE-442-1331 (DED designation) findings here; CCI has increased armor and electronics capabilities with this design at the cost of traditional Minmatar brute offense capabilities. Handler 144 has requested further info re: electronics schematics from operative. Raptor (Lai Dai, Condor-class derivative). LDC may be benefiting from greater access to Crielere data. This design shows advances in numerous areas, making it more adaptable and flexible than traditional Caldari design. Perhaps weaker for task-specific application, but with significant advantages in operational versatility. Ares (Roden Shipyards, Atron-class derivative). Obvious Minmatar design influence, possibly via Crielere project(s) KS-133-0951, KS-141-4832, or AV-211-6970 (DED designation(s)). Faster, more versatile hull design. Space usually devoted to drone implementation sacrificed here for greater post-build engineering flexibility and launcher mount hard points. 'Fast attack craft' profile similar to abandoned KS-133-0951 design." Though much of the technical data apparently contained in the memo is coded, some specific detail about the construction process is revealed, including a "reliance on advanced technological components" presumably such as have recently been developed by Crielere Labs, and "utilization of the morphite mineral in key systems." CONCORD and its DED subsidiary declined to comment officially on the leak, other than to say "it is being looked into." Sources inside CONCORD indicate the data contained in the memo appears genuine and "as correct as these sorts of things usually can be." Representatives for the firms named in the memo also declined comment, citing confidentiality agreements. state and federation abandon crielere 2004.02.03 22:27:46 The Caldari State and the Gallente Federation have finally officially decided to abandon the Crielere research facilities, something that has been expected for quite some time. Most of the staff has already left and security personnel and police ships will leave the system in the very near future. The rift caused by the theft of valuable blueprints by high ranking Caldari officials has grown so deep and severe that it was quite obvious that the two great nations could not continue their cooperation in the Crielere program, despite the grand successes it had achieved. Thus, it was only a matter of time before the program would collapse completely. But not all are willing to abandon the vision around which the Crielere program was created. The two leading scientists in the program, Touvolle and Umailen, have refused to leave the facility and have secured themselves along with a handful of loyal followers in a single lab in the vast complex. There they intend to continue the work they started, regardless of what the empires wish. Whether the pair can manage to stay alive without any kind of support is another matter all together. guristas pirate ships spotted circling crielere station 2004.02.04 16:03:27 Following the retreat of Caldari and Gallente forces from the Crielere system, security in the system is at an all time low. A distress call was received from the skeleton crew still at the station, claiming that Guristas pirate ships were circling the compound. The scientists at Crielere fear that pirate forces may choose to storm the facilities, as they are left defenseless in the eye of the political storm that has spun from the research lab. Neither Caldari nor Gallente military officials agreed to comment on whether they would come to the aid of top scientists Henric Touvolle and Taromi Umailen. Military ships could be spotted leaving the system, silently ignoring the distress calls of this former jewel of cross-racial scientific achievement. Several passers-by engaged the Guristas ships and seemed to be successful in eliminating most of the threat for now, but more pirate ships are expected. The scientific community in both Caldari space and Gallente space is thought to be preparing requests for official military intervention and the safe return of the scientists to their home. If their respective militaries would agree to such a plan, it is still unknown whether Touvolle and Umailen would agree to leave their beloved research lab, as it is certain it would come to complete ruin once totally unmanned. "the great defense of crielere" - guristas raid on crielere foiled 2004.02.04 22:35:29 A multiracial force of hundreds of pilots intercepted Guristas warships bent on storming the Crielere research labs and successfully drove them out of the Crielere system. Crielere co-founder Henric Touvolle applauded the efforts of this brave group, whose losses were considerable. Escape pods could be seen glittering amidst the debris and ravaged hulls of frigates, cruisers and battleships. Scavengers collected weapons and modules lost by the merciless Guristas as their forces slowly dissolved. This military success is considered somewhat an embarrassment for the Caldari and Gallente fleets, as they had just abandoned the system a few hours before the combat began. The skeleton crew of Crielere was certain that these would be their last moments when Guristas battleships started pounding their defenses. Cries of joy and elation could be heard broadcast from the compound once it became obvious that the pirates had given up and began retreating. A ray of light seems to have shone through the darkness that has until now seemed to engulf this visionary project. guristas pirates retreat completely from crielere after latest assault is thwarted 2004.02.05 17:33:37 After a temporary lull in fighting, Guristas pirates launched a new wave of attacks on the Crielere compound today. The research lab is being defended by a brave multinational force summoned by the scientists holding out in the compound. Swarms of missiles could be seen closing in on defenders as the final pirate ships retreated from the war zone. The defensive force seems to have driven the Guristas into the neighboring system of Rancer. Considerable pirate forces have also been spotted in the Miroitem system. The pirates are thought to be consolidating their forces and preparing for a final assault on the compound. Military analysts have estimated that Guristas will stay out of Crielere "for several days" while they gather enough strength to take out the brave defenders of Crielere. A spokesman for the Gallente Federation Navy was quoted as saying "these are brave people. The scientists seem to be in good hands. We wish them the best of luck". The Federation Navy has orders to stay out of the conflict and Navy ships are nowhere to be seen at this former hub of Gallente innovation. Communications with the facility has been limited as the resident science crew is scrambling to repair damages to the central fission core in order to contain the volatile morphite plasma being researched there. There are reports of several crew casualties. After hours of pounding by pirate missiles yesterday, a sector of the lab lost power and started leaking oxygen. It was hastily sealed but in the ensuing chaos several research assistants were forgotten and were left inside as the oxygen was transferred to the undamaged parts of the facility. Among them was the young Quafe Intellectual Merit awardee Kaiman Gunaris, a mathematical genius famous for proving the millennia-old Ki-Pi conjecture. The Gallentean Institute of Practical Mathematics has issued a statement where it regrets this "totally unnecessary waste of human life" and calls for Crielere lead scientists Henric Touvolle and Taromi Umailen to "give in to the grim facts of life and abandon this failed experiment in academic optimism". "Gunaris gave this society so much and could have given more, had it not been for the stubbornness and intellectual pride of senior scientists who should have known better". academic community divided on crielere - idealists publicize formerly secret innovations 2004.02.06 15:49:51 As research scientists at the half-abandoned Crielere facility brace for another assault by Guristas pirates, academics throughout the universe of EVE are divided in whether they support the somewhat stubborn idealism of Crielere founders Henric Touvolle and Taromi Umailen of refusing to bow to politics and free market pressure. In recent days, a trend has risen amongst engineers working for various corporations and races, to publicize formerly confidential blueprints, and have placed them on the open market for anyone to buy. Both nationalists and military officials ranging from the Amarr Empire to Gallante Federation are criticizing this venture claiming that introducing new combat modules to the market simply escalates the lawlessness that abounds these days and invites more terror by giving criminal elements easy access to advanced technology. An engineer whose corporation has recently put a new blueprint on the market insisted that criminals already have this technology and it was the common man that gains from this, who until now was not able to defend himself properly. concord announces discovery of abandoned bases - treason charges dropped against ded internal security chief 2004.02.08 20:12:54 YULAI - After a week of silence since the arrest of Commander Tantoseisen Kakkichi for his unauthorized expedition into unregulated space, CONCORD released a public statement announcing the discovery of dozens of uncharted, abandoned stations in deep space. According to their statement, the Commander played an "instrumental" role in the discovery of these hidden outposts, though the exact details surrounding his initial decision to bypass the DED chain of command about their discovery remains unclear. There is little known of the original owners of the bases or why they were constructed, and an investigation is well underway. The following text is the official press release from CONCORD: "Approximately one week ago, CONCORD learned of the existence of dozens of abandoned stations in deep space. As of this moment, CONCORD reconnaissance elements have confirmed the locations of exactly 69 outposts in 23 regions outside of Empire borders. These stations have been deserted for some time and were constructed 20 or more years ago by a mysterious organization that called themselves 'Immensea', presumably after the first region they settled in. There are no known affiliates or personnel alive today who are associated with this group that we are aware of, and efforts are underway to locate individuals who may have some insight on what exactly caused their disappearance. What we do know for certain is that the Immensea went to great lengths to hide their existence, and at one time possessed enormous wealth and influence." "Every station we found has severe internal structural damage that appears to have been inflicted by the original inhabitants. The data cores on each of these bases are permanently damaged and barely able to manage crucial systems such as power grids and life support. We did not find a single station with more than one functional module onboard. In some cases, entire sections of the inoperable modules were observed venting directly into space. Shields are still online at each station, but no sentry guns or other point-defense systems were encountered. Automated harbor control will reject all docking requests until the shields are disabled and the station's online authentication systems are reset from the inside." "Because these stations lie beyond the jurisdiction of CONCORD and cannot legally be claimed by any sovereignty with representatives in the Assembly, they are free to anyone with the resources required to take them. We are hopeful that this unexpected expansion of deep space platforms will create new economic opportunities for our citizens and revitalize commerce between unregulated and empire-controlled space." "Commander Kakkichi was instrumental in the discovery of these abandoned bases and had legitimate reasons for withholding that information from his superiors until he was personally able to verify it. As such, the treason and unjustifiable use of government property charges have been dropped. However, the charge of disobeying a direct order from a superior officer still stands. CONCORD is a functional, effective law enforcement agency specifically because of our established chain of command, and we do not tolerate breaches of that protocol. Commander Kakkichi has pleaded guilty to this charge in exchange for the unconditional pardon of the officers under his command during his unauthorized journey to deep space. However, in light of the circumstances and the brave conduct displayed by the Commander throughout the course of his ordeal, his sentence will be reduced to a temporary demotion in rank, effective immediately." "DED stellar cartographers are currently working to plot station locations as our scouts return from deep space with the required navigational information. Once all coordinate information has been retrieved, we will upload the data to the primary CONCORD Navigational Services World Map database for public use. Further information will be released as it becomes available. Estimated time of full public release is within the next 24 hours." Commander Kakkichi and his lawyer Dantennen Fisk are still under gag order restrictions and thus unavailable for comment. jirai "fatal" laitanen spotted in aeman - guristas retreating from miroitem? 2004.02.08 20:29:15 Breaking news from the Aeman constellation: Over the last hour, reports have been filtering in that the Guristas attack force stationed in Rancer has begun relocating to Miroitem, an adjacent system. Additionally, rumors of notorious Gurista leader Jirai "Fatal" Laitanen's presence in the Thelan system have caused widespread unease among the system's inhabitants. As of yet none of the sightings have been confirmed, but Thelan's Local Bureau of Transportation has reported a slightly less than twofold increase in stargate traffic out of the system over the last three hours. CONCORD and Federation Navy units are reportedly on standby, but officials are unavailable for comment at this time. More news on this as it arrives. crielere scientists kidnapped -- notorious terrorist leader killed 2004.02.09 02:54:49 This just in from the Crielere system: After a night of fierce fighting, the infamous marauder Jirai "Fatal" Laitanen is reported to have been killed in a battle against the Crielere station's loose coalition of defense forces. According to sources, Laitanen's cohort, Korako "The Rabbit" Kosakami, managed to escape from the scene after kidnapping Crielere founders Henric Touvolle and Taromi Umailen. Earlier reports that the main Gurista force was heading out of Crielere's neighbouring system Rancer had prompted the defenders to give chase into Thelan, three systems away from Crielere, where Fatal was reported to have been situated. As the brave defenders chased Fatal and his force into the system, a large contingent of Gurista marauders descended upon Crielere Laboratories seemingly out of nowhere, revealing the earlier retreat to be a diversionary measure. With the station virtually undefended, the terrorists were able to strike key points in the complex, causing tremendous damage to the multi-billion ISK structure. As most of the defence force fell back to Crielere and reinforcements arrived from other locations, reports came in that The Rabbit and his men had breached the station's perimeter and were making their way through the complex. While fighting continued outside the station, Kosakami located and subdued Dr. Umailen. After an intense standoff, in which both Fatal and the Rabbit mercilessly used Umailen as leverage, Dr. Touvolle was lured into their claws. Utilizing what seems to have been a cloaking device of some sort, Kosakami then exited the station and under cover of Laitanen's guns made his way to the Olettiers stargate, where he was able to escape with the two scientists. The defence forces flooded into Olettiers, where they then managed to break down Fatal's defenses, destroying his ship. As the pirate fled through the gate into Olettiers in his escape pod, he was chased down and destroyed by Second Wave Inc.'s Security Chief Doc Brown. Tonight's battle was the largest yet fought in Crielere, with hundreds of casualties on both sides of the conflict. The station itself is said to be heavily damaged, and at this point, if drastic measures aren't taken, experts indicate that a complete core meltdown may be imminent. Expect more news from Crielere as the smoke clears. Concord stuns empires again with discovery of uncharted deep space jumpgate system 2004.02.09 11:22:51 YULAI - Just one day after the release of information revealing the existence of dozens of abandoned stations in the outer regions, CONCORD stunned government leaders and civilians again with the announced discovery of an uncharted network of jumpgates surrounding Empire space. The origin of the gates is linked to the mysterious Immensea organization, but not yet fully understood. The network was designed to enable a ship to reach almost any unregulated system without ever crossing Empire borders. The following text is the official CONCORD press release: "Pursuant to our ongoing investigation into the abandoned Immensea stations, our scouts have discovered a network of uncharted jumpgates which routes almost every deep-space region directly to each other. They were built for the explicit purpose of creating back-door accessibility to the systems in unregulated space, completely eliminating the need to traverse Empire territory to reach them. These gates are believed to have played a crucial role in the construction of the Immensea outposts. Without them, it seems highly improbable that they would have been able to move the enormous amounts of materials, manpower, and resources required to build these stations in such a short period of time without being noticed by Empire surveillance assets. "The jumpgate's engineering is primarily a Gallente design but with some slight modifications. It is apparent that the builders took some shortcuts to hasten construction time and were forced to manufacture custom parts which could not be purchased from Empire corporations or governments without risking exposure. It is unknown at this time how the builders obtained the engineering schematics for Gallente jumpgates. Preliminary findings indicate that the oldest gates are located adjacent to Amarr and Minmatar controlled space, and that their construction predates the oldest of the Immensea outposts. "By comparing the age and placement of these jumpgates throughout space, a pattern emerges which supports a theory suggesting that the Immensea came into contact with the architects of the gates, and forged a partnership which allowed for significant acceleration of both projects. With access to the Immensea bases, the gate builders would no longer have to smuggle equipment through Empire shipping lanes to construction sites. Conversely, the Immensea could use the gates to push deeper into unregulated space with decreasing reliance on Empire trade routes to accelerate their own expansion." "This theory assumes that the deep space jumpgate construction project did not have the knowledge or support of any of the member governments on the CONCORD Assembly." "We have conclusive evidence that the gates have been and continue to be used extensively by outlaw organizations which include the Serpentis, Angel Cartel, Guristas, and Blood Raiders. Like the Immensea-whom we do not yet suspect of directly participating in pirate operations-these cartels benefited directly from the construction of the gates, and thus explains how their industrial and military capacity has been able to keep pace or even exceed Empire growth. The unrestricted access to both abundant resources and a transportation network that circumvents Empire space has enabled them to thrive with minimal risk of interference from law enforcement agencies." "The exact locations of these gates are currently being added to the CONCORD Navigational Services World Map. We remind you that these areas are well outside the jurisdiction of the DED. Ship captains are advised to use extreme caution when approaching them. The pirate organizations that have been using these gates exclusively to this point are not likely to be welcoming of foreigners." "Commander Tantoseisen Kakkichi has been an active participant in our continuing investigation and has made invaluable contributions to our progress thus far. However, until such time as we feel confident that a thorough understanding of the Immensea and the jumpgate architects is achieved, the gag order will remain in effect. We will release more information at the appropriate time." Representatives from each of the CONCORD Assembly members are planning to release statements in response to this latest development. guristas pirates in disarray as they seek to offload scientists 2004.02.15 22:20:33 The Guristas, yet again grabbing the headlines the world over after their latest exploits in the Crielere system, are reported to be in an uproar following the loss of their leader, commonly known as Fatal. It is believed that the cocky Fatal only possessed an inferior clone of himself and is now suffering from severe loss of memory and motor functions. His partner in crime, known as the Rabbit, is not happy with the state of his former compatriot, nor his conduct during the raid on the Crielere complex. Fatal has gone into hiding and his future role with the Guristas, the cartel he helped create, remains uncertain. Yet some have speculated that the rift between the Fatal and the Rabbit is only a ploy the pair is playing to confuse their enemies, with Fatal only taking his time to recover and, perhaps, seek revenge on those that 'podded' him. Fatal was killed after a multi-system chase that ended in Second Wave Inc.'s Security Chief Doc Brown cracking his escape pod. In the meantime, the fate of the famed scientists the Guristas kidnapped from the Crielere station is still to be decided. The intelligence community is reporting that the Guristas are currently seeking a buyer in secret, someone willing to pay the vast sum the crime cartel is demanding for their prized assets. Negotiations are currently underway with several unidentified parties, with the ransom believed to be in the region of several trillion isk. sebiestor demands ban on khumaak prompting fierce tribal opposition 2004.02.17 19:39:56 This afternoon the Minmatar Republic's Tribal Council will convene to discuss the Sebiestor tribe's newly proposed and highly controversial motion to place a ban on ceremonial displays of the Khumaak, an ornamental weapon often carried by Minmatar tribal leaders and high-ranking military officers during formal occasions. The Khumaak (literally "Hand of Maak") is a replica of an ancient Amarrian relic used 125 years ago by a Minmatar slave to kill his master, thereby sparking a revolt on Ezzara VI. This revolt, while precipitating the almost total annihilation of the Starkmanir Minmatar tribe, has in historical retrospect come to be credited as one of the seminal events in the larger Minmatar uprising. The weapon itself is a three-foot rod with a spiked solar disc on the top, the design of the original relic believed to date back to the pre-Reclaiming era of Amarrian prophet Dano Geinok. It isn't believed to have been intended as a weapon originally, but as a rod of command for high-ranking members of the Amarrian Conformist clergy. The Sebiestor tribe's motion is calling for the Khumaak to be removed from the list of sanctioned Minmatar state, military and fleet apparel due to its being what the document describes as "an uncomfortable and unnecessary reminder of past bloodshed." While carrying the weapon at ceremonial functions has never been mandatory, numerous high-ranking tribal and military leaders adamantly refuse to leave home without it, the general sentiment among them being that it stands as symbolic of both liberty and the spirit of resistance so interwoven with the Minmatar people's brutal history. In the two days since the motion was put forth, prominent Krusual tribal heads have leveled criticism at what they perceive as diplomatic submissiveness. Taino Kwuda, Governor of Houdea and Krusual's leading spokesman on Matar has gone on record stating that the motion is "a worrying manifestation of the weak-kneed mentality currently afflicting many of our sisters and brothers in government." The Sebiestor tribe has countered these accusations by stating that now, more than ever, is a time when the empires need to take steps to come together under the banner of peace. Few comments have been heard from the Brutor tribe's representatives, but analysts are predicting that should the matter come to a head Brutor is more likely to fall on the Krusuals' side, as their tribe views the Khumaak with great reverence. guristas go into hiding as scientists are sold to emperor's son 2004.02.18 00:19:42 The Guristas cartel has received quite some flak since they invaded the Crielere system and kidnapped the most prominent scientists the world has known. The new sole leader of the cartel, Korako Kosakami aka the Rabbit, has decided that the Guristas should lay low for a while to allow the backlash of their recent actions to blow over. The Guristas will still operate in the zones they've claimed for themselves outside empire space, but will refrain from any further incursions into the empires for the time being. Many fear that the success of the Guristas raid will encourage other crime factions to act more aggressively in empire space and CONCORD is already gearing up its response teams in the event this happens. CONCORD urges space farers traveling close to empire borders to show caution and be on the lookout for any unusual pirate activity. In related news, the Guristas seem to have managed to sell the two scientists they kidnapped in Crielere, for a sum believed to be well over one trillion ISK. The Guristas had already stripped the scientists of all valuable items and documents, but had neither the patience nor the resources to debrief them thoroughly. The buyer is considered none other than the infamous Amarrian royal heir Articio Kor-Azor, it is believed he intends to set the scientists up in a brand new tech lab he has constructed in his domain, to research some secret pet projects of his. The scientists have reported to have been given into the custody of Kor-Azor's men and are currently en route to Amarr space. The news has alarmed politicians the world over, as Articio is known for his megalomaniac tendencies and disregard for all human life but his own. People fear that Articio may use the technical expertise of the two scientists to construct new kinds of doomsday devices that may threaten the stability or even the existence of the entire world. Petitions are already streaming to the Amarr Emperor to take actions against his son Articio, as the Emperor is the only one with the power to prevent the Kor-Azor heir from hatching his mad schemes. The imperial palace still remains silent, leaving people in anxious wait for answers. republic galvanized as khumaak debate continues The Minmatar Republic is currently alive with debate over whether the Sebiestor tribe's motion to place a ban on the Khumaak, a ceremonial weapon worn by statesmen and senior officers of the armed forces, should be passed into law. Tribal Council meetings in the days since the proposal have been filled with vitriol, both sides making increasingly strongly-worded statements on what has now been termed both a "glowing testament to the Minmatar race's indomitable spirit" and a "harmful symbol of hate and barbarism." A few of the Council debates are reported to have escalated into shouted oratory and personal attacks. The Minmatar people, meanwhile, are showing their support in other ways. The day after the motion was announced, sales of Khumaak replicas shot through the roof on worlds throughout the Republic. Many people have taken to wearing the replicas in public, and organized protests by opponents of the ban have necessitated police intervention in at least five different cities so far. Under the Tribal Traditions Preservation Act of 23285, Minmatar starship captains and other RFSC-approved vessel pilots are legally allowed to purchase genuine Khumaaks from the Republic Justice Department's Ministry of Ceremony. Through the widespread public debate of the past days this fact has now become common knowledge, prompting intense market demand for the item. Public debate forums are rife with supporters, many of whom are vocal about their ownership -- and proud display -- of a genuine Khumaak. Holoreel director Jarol Brint's twelve-year old reel The Fire of a Nation, a fictional account of the events on Ezzara VI during the rebellion, has enjoyed a tremendous resurgence in popularity. In response to public demand, entertainment networks and theaters alike have taken up repeated showings of the reel. "Yeah, they've really taken to it," said an unidentified theater manager. "My revenues are up 200% from the day before yesterday. I don't know, it's almost like people have been waiting for something like this to happen." what are articio's intentions for renowned scientists? 2004.02.20 00:15:06 Speculations are flying now that the Guristas have revealed that they sold the famous [Crielere scientists to Articio Kor-Azor, one of the Amarrian royal heirs. Articio has hitherto not shown much interest in scientific pursuits, let alone those advocated by the Crielere pair - that of science being used to further mankind indiscriminately. Those that best know the mindset of Articio say that he will undoubtedly exploit the knowledge the pair possesses to further his own career and talk of weapons of unparallel power and ships with uncanny abilities hardly imagined by others than Jovians. Some hoped that the Amarr Emperor, Articio's father, would step in and apprehend the scientists from the clutches of his son, but these hopes have been dashed by a statement from the Imperial Chamberlain, which explains that the Amarr Emperor does not interfere with domestic policies of the royal heirs and that the matter is out of his jurisdiction. Though the Emperor is here obviously hiding behind legal excuses, for the Emperor is unquestionably the supreme ruler within the Amarr Empire, there is little that outside forces can do if the Emperor has his mind set on doing nothing. Meanwhile, some harsh speeches against Articio have been heard in the Federal Senate, as well as in the halls of CONCORD. He is condemned for so callously and overtly engaging in human trade, buying the scientists like he was shopping for a new hover car. Prominent members of the Federal Senate, CONCORD officers and university authorities the world over have joined hands in urging Articio to release the scientists immediately so that they can be rejoined with their families and continue their noble work for the good of all mankind. Articio, being a man that respects only strength and power, has laughed off these feeble pleas. federation president sets out to rescue enslaved scientists 2004.02.22 18:52:07 The public, and especially the science community, is distraught over the fate of scientists Touvolle and Umailen, pioneers of the now defunct Crielere program. Now Federation President Foiritan, acting under his own initiative, has decided to employ his considerable political clout to get the scientists back from the clutches of Articio Kor-Azor. Foiritan's interests in science and hi-tech gadgets, interests that some say border on obsession, have made him many friends in the science community, and it is believed that this act is intended to bolster those relations, as well as earn him public fame as the a liberator of the famous scientists. Foiritan has already dispatched his most experienced and trustworthy diplomats to start negotiations with Articio for the release of the scientists. Inside sources say that the diplomats were given a 'carte blanche' by Foiritan, in essence giving them free reign to offer Articio most anything in exchange for Touvolle and Umailen. The Federate Senate has already, not surprisingly, denounced Foiritan's decision as 'foolish and potentially wasteful'. The Senate fears that the President's love for science may blind him from upholding the best interests of the Federation and may recklessly give Articio concessions that can cost the Federation dearly in the long run. Foiritan's supporters within the Senate have been strangely silent on the whole matter, their only contribution so far being a speculation over the true value of the scientists, whether it is purely driven by humane interests or whether the scientists possess some secret knowledge of the magnitude that makes leaders of nations bicker about them. Truly valid speculations indeed and worth getting answers for. tempers rise as khumaak controversy escalates further 2004.02.24 12:32:38 In the six days since the Sebiestor tribe first put forth their motion to place a ban on the ceremonial Khumaak the Minmatar Republic has been split on the issue, with the schism between the two camps widening every day. According to a source inside the Republic's Tribal Council, a council meeting yesterday saw harsh exchanges between Tenerhaddi Dykon, the Krusual tribe leader, and Karin Midular, leader of the Sebiestor Tribe. According to the source Midular has been quoted as raising her voice at Dykon, calling him a "worthless savage" in response to his claim that the Sebiestor tribe's "effeminate attempts at leadership" marked the beginning of the end for the proud Republic. Analysts agree that while the rhetoric itself could, under normal circumstances, easily be classified as political hate speech, the deep resonance the Khumaak issue carries for the Minmatar has escalated the proceedings into a stand-off of sorts between the two tribes, with both sides adamantly refusing to back down. The Republic Security Services were reported two days ago to have changed the security category of official tribal gathering halls. When asked whether the possibility of violence within the tribes played a role in the change, Skiks Alfotada, Commander of Security for the RSS, stated: "We are not here to consider the possibility of violence. We are here to prevent it." The situation has prompted wide-spread criticism of the Minmatar government's ability to get things done. "We must make adjustments to our system," said Malaetu Shakor, head of Republic Parliament, addressing reporters yesterday. "The past week has served to do nothing but highlight the monumental inefficiency of this formalized bickering. Parliament needs to have supreme executive authority when irreconcilable internal differences arise within the tribes. As things stand now, there's no telling what will come of the situation." foiritan convinces articio to concede scientists 2004.02.25 14:42:30 Gallente President Souro Foiritan has pulled of a real coup by convincing Articio Kor-Azor to give up the Crielere scientists he recently bought. A deal was struck in the early hours of the morning after prolonged discussions between Federation diplomats and representatives of the royal heir. Details of this deal are still sketchy, but are thought to include trade and mining rights, tech exchange and intelligence cooperation. Early reports indicate that Articio may have overstepped the informal boundaries set by the Emperor regarding the extent of agreements Amarr citizens may make with foreigners, but the office of the Imperial Chamberlain declined to comment when contacted on the matter. The two scientists, the Gallentean Touvolle and Umailen the Caldari, are to be released in the next few days, as soon as the paperwork can be cleared up. The pair was sent to the newly erected research labs somewhere in the Kor-Azor region, but had not yet started work. ecliptical slain - articio kor-azor "not in mourning" 2004.02.25 18:27:40 Amarr champion Ecliptical was slain by an unnamed assailant of Omega Corp, this morning at 7:20 GMT in the 7R5-7R system, deep in the Stain region. While reports of the killing are conflicting, it is evident that Ecliptical's escape pod was breached, prompting his clone to be initiated. Emperor Doriam Kor-Azor was not available for comment, but his son Articio is claimed to have said "Well I'm not in mourning. This man fought for my father, true, but who in their right mind wouldn't? Should we celebrate every man who does his duty?" Articio went on slandering this proclaimed hero of Amarr and made lewd remarks about Amarr heirs Uriam Kador and Catiz-Tash Murkon, unfit for print. Articio is thought to be trying to divert attention from the imminent handover of the enslaved Crielere scientists to a Gallentean delegation, following a secret deal brokered by Gallentean president Foiritan. Ecliptical's fresh clone was unavailable for comment and is believed to be gathering his thoughts, and quite possibly, plotting revenge. khumaak debate reaches feverous levels - massive rally planned 2004.02.29 16:39:00 Still the Minmatar Republic debates with itself on whether or not to ban the Khumaak, an ornamental weapon traditionally carried in ceremonial circumstances by high-ranking fleet and military officers. The Tribal Council is still no closer to reaching a resolution, both Sebiestor and Krusual tribe leaders having exchanged harsh words throughout the week in a series of hard-fought debates. Meanwhile the Republic's cities are alive with protests and demonstrations, and violence is reported to have broken out at various locations. Yesterday the Republic Security Services defused an explosive charge thad had been hidden in the Sebiestor Tribe's regional headquarters in Houdea, a charge which, if detonated, would have destroyed the entire building and surrounding environs. Various Minmatar extremist factions are now under heavy investigation, and some regions have seen frequent skirmishes between law enforcement officials and extremist guerillas. A massive rally will reportedly be held at an undisclosed location at 1700 EVE Standard Time today, where Minmatar pilots of all stripes will gather in protest of the Sebiestor tribe's motion. One of the rally's organizers earlier this week issued a release stating that the pilots present would "demand answers to the current policies and trends coming from the Sebiestor Tribe Council." Going on to address Sebiestor tribal head Karin Midular, he then added "Illuminate us, your people, on your motives, or reap the darkness that you sow." mar crielere scientists missing, identities stolen by slaves 2004.03.01 20:04:41 Representatives from the Gallente Federation were to take the eminent scientists Touvolle and Umailen into their custody yesterday, but the release hit a snag when the persons bearing the name tags of the two scientists turned out to be Minmatar slaves in white lab coats. Preliminary interrogations of the two Minmatars reveal that they were on a slave transporter along with the two scientists and managed to steal the latter's identity chips. As the staff on the research facility had no idea whom to expect they did not raise a fuss when the Minmatars arrived in the guise of the scientists. The slave transporter carrying the scientists, along with a few thousand Minmatar slaves, was heading for the Royal Mines, a collection of sulfur mines on Inis-Ilix IV in the Inis-Ilix system. It is now believed that the scientists were accidentally taken there and put to work as common slave labor. Authorities on the desolate planet have already been notified, but they will have a hard time locating the pair, as the hundred of thousands of slave workers there have no identities once they've been dumped on the planet. Conditions on Inis-Ilix IV are terrible, the planet is a blasted rock with barely breathable atmosphere. The death rate amongst the slaves is extremely high; they live in squalor with little food or sanitation, totally exposed to the harsh climate and ultra-violet sunrays. The bureaucracy of Articio Kor-Azor, aided by Federal authorities, is now in full swing trying to locate the scientists, as all this is turning out to be a rather embarrassing episode for him. The fate of the two Minmatars that so ingeniously saved themselves from a life of misery on Inis-Ilix IV is yet to be decided. midular responds to protestors as tribes convene in closed session 2004.03.01 21:14:17 Yesterday afternoon dozens of starship pilots, many among them notable para-military resistance fighters, massed at the Sebiestor Tribe's headquarters in the Eram system to protest the tribe's highly-debated proposal that the Khumaak, a ceremonial weapon carrying significant symbolic value for the Minmatar people, be banned. Cargo containers, each containing a Khumaak, were arranged outside the station in a pattern forming the word "FREEDOM." Para-military operative Wren, Oracle Corp Chief and one of the rally's organizers, then delivered a speech on the importance of honoring the Minmatars' history, after which the crowd gathered the Khumaaks from the floating containers, took them in hand and unanimously claimed a vote of no confidence in the current regime. Earlier this afternoon Atbi Enonotur, Chief Coordinator of Public Relations for the Sebiestor, issued a statement on behalf of PM Karin Midular, head of the tribe, in response to yesterday's rally. "The Sebiestor tribe regrets our fellow Minmatars' lack of restraint in this matter, and wishes to let it be known that it has not, and will not, pander to the wishes of extremists who do not have the Republic's best political interests at hand. Today is a time of diplomacy, and relics of a bloody past do nothing to help our relations with the other empires, relations which we have built through the hard work of communication and mutual understanding." Both the Krusual and Brutor Head Offices have remained quiet on the matter, but unofficial sources within the Brutor Head Office claim that Brutor tribal heads have, somewhat uncharacteristically, delegated their regular responsibilities to subordinates in favor of sitting in closed session. Their meeting has apparently lasted in excess of seven hours without a pause, prompting considerable anticipation for official comment. More news as it arrives. 1-10 search for scientists continues as articio and foiritan clash 2004.03.03 18:55:51 Rescue teams have arrived on the planet Inis-Ilix I in an effort to locate the renown scientists Touvolle and Umailen, accidentally sent there as common slave labor. Machal Corde leads the search effort, but isn't very optimistic about the task ahead. 'It's like looking for a needle in a stack of needles,' he explains, clearly exasperated after dealing with befuddled Amarr officials, which don't seem to grasp the idea that slaves might have unique identities. Corde continues: 'To them Amarrians all slaves are the same and the notion of searching for individuals in the mass is alien to them. It makes things that much harder.' Meanwhile, Articio Kor-Azor demanded the immediate execution of the two Minmatars that managed to masquerade themselves as the scientists to escape the sulfur mines on Inis-Ilix I. But his plans for revenge where thwarted by the Federation delegates, acting on instructions from president Foiritan. They claimed the Minmatars where now free, as the Federation had paid for their release. Articio, clearly not wishing to escalate the matter into a full-blown row with the Federation, grudgingly accepted. The two Minmatars are currently heading back to Federation space and from there they will be sent on to the Republic. With the slave mines on Inis-Ilix I suddenly in the limelight of the galactic media a debate has arisen in many quarters about the poor conditions of slaves in some areas of the Amarr Empire. While the current Emperor was still royal heir the circumstances of slaves within his domain were somewhat improved, but they've been in a rapid decline since his son Articio took over. Many are also angry over the apparent hypocrisy of the Gallente Federation, outspoken critics of slavery for many years. They've turned a blind eye to the fate of the thousands of Minmatar slaves toiling in harsh conditions such as those found on Inis-Ilix I, but as soon as a known Gallentean is sent there then suddenly the Federation is all ready and willing to act on the matter and send in rescuers. The folksinger Amelia Piroette, a well-known activist and humanist, is organizing a fund-raising concert called Slave-Aid to be held in the near future, where many of the leading musicians in the world of EVE will help raise money to free slaves from the poisonous sulfur mines on Inis-Ilix I. scientists found starved dead at inis-ilix royal mines - slave imposters missing with sensitive documents 2004.03.08 18:48:52 Sad news have arrived from the Royal Mines at the planet of Inis-Ilix I as the bodies of the two missing scientists Henric Touvolle and Taromi Umailen were discovered near a small cave on the outskirts of one of the slave camps. It was a team of professional bounty hunters, hired by the Federation, which tracked down the scientists' whereabouts, but arrived too late to have a chance of reviving them. Tentative inspection suggests that malnutrition and respiration problems may be the cause of death, though authorities refrain from any further comments until after an autopsy. The toxic atmosphere of Inis-Ilix I claims the lives of hundreds of slaves each week, sparing only those whose stamina has been hardened through years of survival in brutal conditions. The science community is shaken by the loss of its brightest beacons and memorial services are being held today all over the world of EVE in respect of these giants of modern science, responsible for bringing many wondrous discoveries into the world. In related news the Amarrians are claiming the two Minmatars that stole the identities of the two scientists and replaced them in Articio Kor-Azor's new research labs were in fact rebel infiltrators intending to sabotage the laboratories. After the pair left with the help of federal escort it was discovered that sensitive information, including blueprints for rare Amarrian space vessels, was missing from the research facilities. The Amarrians are demanding that the two Minmatars be returned to Amarr space immediately, but the pair vanished after entering Federation space and is not likely to be seen again. Sources say that Articio is fuming over the whole escapade and is plotting to avenge this affront to his honor. New EVE Chronicle The young Idonis Ardishapur finds himself facing a difficult decision as Minmatars acquire a new symbol of unity. Read about the Khumaak brutor tribe expresses support for khumaak - new proposal detailed 2004.03.11 16:19:30 At a Tribal Council session yesterday afternoon Wkumi Pol, head of the Brutor Tribe, announced that after much deliberation the tribe has decided to put all their weight behind supporting the Khumaak's cause. Citing in his statement "our devoted brethren's tireless advocacy of the traditions so dear to us and the callous response their commitment has garnered from members of the ruling class" as the main reasons for the decision, Pol then went on to detail a proposal for compromise, a fifteen-page document that has reportedly had top Brutor officials working day and night for the last week to formulate and finalize. The Brutor proposal calls for the Khumaak to be kept on the official list of sanctioned Minmatar state, military and fleet apparel while detailing an exhaustive list of exceptional circumstances in which the weapon can not be openly displayed, including among other things official Amarr diplomatic gatherings and trans-empire summits. Many have pointed out that the proposal's wording never explicitly states that the weapon must be absent from said gatherings -- merely that it must not be openly displayed. This has prompted voices of criticism from within both the Sebiestor and Krusual tribes; according to Sebiestor council member Atuor Turvan, the proposal is "too mealy-mouthed to be taken seriously by any legislative body." Turvan's outspokenness on the issue does not, however, seem to be shared by many of his tribe's leaders. Most notably, PM Karin Midular, Sebiestor's tribal head, has opted to remain virtually silent on the issue until a thorough evaluation of the proposal at hand has been completed. Analysts are interpreting this as a watershed moment in the debate; for the first time since the initial ban motion was put forth, both sides have ceased screaming at each other long enough to take stock of the current situation, and hopes are high that the Brutors' increased involvement is the first step towards a possible amicable solution in what has been one of the most fiery debates in Minmatar political history. khumaak motion passed - sebiestor councilman resigns amid flurry of allegations 2004.03.15 19:46:13 This morning the Minmatar Tribal Council reached a decision on the highly controversial issue of the Khumaak's banning. The proposal for the motion's modification put forth by representatives of the Brutor Tribe last Wednesday was accepted unanimously by all the tribes, and the motion is expected to pass through Parliament and into law by the end of the week. The finalized motion calls for the Khumaak to be kept on the list of sanctioned fleet, military and state apparel but places a ban on its public display at specified occasions and gatherings, most of which involve contact with Amarrian dignitaries. Dissenting voices have claimed that the ban in its current form is nothing more than a token ban, as its wording theoretically permits any Minmatar to wear a Khumaak to any occasion as long as the weapon is kept covered up. One dissenting voice, however, had even more to say: Bolwin Amrisar, a senior councilman for the Sebiestor Tribe, announced his resignation only twenty minutes after the motion's passing, claiming disgust at the "political puppetry that's turning our Republic into a mockery of its former self." He then went on to state that PM Karin Midular had been pulling the strings behind the scenes for so long, she'd forgotten that there was an actual political process to go through. Asked by reporters for further explanation, the councilman leveled allegations at PM Midular to the effect that she had, prior to the motion, dealt with high-level officials within the Amarr government to secure the release and return of a large number of Minmatar slaves from still-active colonies in return for the Khumaak's banning at occasions where Amarr emissaries would be present. Seeing the stand-off caused by the initial motion, she had then deliberately directed harsh words at protestors in order to spur the Brutor tribe into action, utilizing inside contacts among the Brutor to make sure that their proposal for compromise would be to the satisfaction of all parties. "Obviously these kinds of machinations do not belong in civilized halls of government. There are procedures to go through, rules to be followed. If we are to call ourselves a Republic, we must act like one." Members of the Tribal Council were quick to dismiss Amrisar's accusations, stating that no such deal could have been made without people becoming aware of it. Responding to the allegations, PM Karin Midular stated only, "I do what is best for my people, in any way I can. That is all anyone should need concern themselves with." 15/03/2004 New Illustrated Short Story Forsaken Ruins In a fight for their lives, three bounty hunters stumble across the ruins of a dark, forgotten age. ishukone and khanid kingdom sign multitrillion trade deal on transcranial microcontrollers 2004.03.16 16:38:14 Otro Garushi, the controversial CEO of the Caldari Ishukone corporation, today announced that his company had reached an agreement with representatives from the Khanid Kingdom, better known as the Dark Amarr, for Transcranial Microcontrollers, a bio-mechanical microchip, that Ishukone recently started full-scale production on. The deal is estimated to be worth several trillion ISK and underlines the already important trade relations between the Caldari and the Dark Amarr, who are considered to be more technically inclined than their brethren in the Amarr Empire. Ishukone stands to profit greatly from the deal, thought some people have questioned their business practices regarding the microchip. The controller was originally developed by the School of Applied Knowledge with funds from several humanitarian organizations to help catatonics regain consciousness and resume their lives, though in a limited capacity. It can be used both in humans and machines and when it proved to be a great success the Ishukone Corporation stepped in and bought the rights to the chip several months ago. Since then, further studies by Ishukone technicians have revealed several additional ways the microchip can be used as, such as control mechanisms in robots for industrial usage. However, experts claim that the microchip does not offer higher efficiency in the robots compared to already established methods, which begs the question why the Khanid Kingdom is willing to spend such a fortune on the chips. fifteen thousand minmatar slaves to be emancipated, sent to matar 2004.03.17 16:00:27 The Amarr Imperial Chancellor's Office today published a press release stating that just over fifteen thousand slaves from four of the Amarr empire's largest slave colonies would be emancipated and transported to Matar, where they will be re-registered as full-standing citizens of the Minmatar Republic. Stated Rakman Kasha, spokesman for the Chancellor's Office, "In the interests of promoting peace between our two nations and mending the rift caused by years of violence, our beloved Emperor wishes to extend this gesture of goodwill to the Minmatar Republic. Hopefully, in time, our mutual transgressions will be sown over with the seeds of peace and understanding." The fifteen thousand slaves are currently being rounded up and brought to the massive transports used for the job. They are expected to land on Houdea, Matar's largest continent, sometime within the next two days. Asked if the mass emancipation had any connection to the allegations leveled in recent days that PM Karin Midular of the Minmatar Sebiestor tribe had been trading favors with the Amarr, Kasha dismissed the question as "absolutely ridiculous." khanid kingdom strenuously denies ill treatment of slaves 2004.03.19 17:59:17 There has been a considerable political backlash in the wake of the news that the Khanid Kingdom and the Ishukone Corporation signed a trade deal for Transcranial Microcontrollers. Many humanitarian organizations have claimed the microchips will be used on slaves to suppress their thoughts and will, effectively 'de-humanizing' them. These claims have reached such a popular appeal, being constantly fed by the media, that the Gallente Federation and the Minmatar Republic have also joined in denouncing the deal as being inhumane. The Khanid Kingdom has from the start vigorously defended their actions and now, in an attempt to strengthen their side of the story, it has decided to reveal further information into what the Transcranial Microcontrollers will be used for. The Kingdom, or Dark Amarr as it is better known as, has always been a strange mismatch of old Amarrian traditions coupled with brand new theories in technology and economics, creating a society that may seem decidedly schizophrenic to the untrained eye. As in the Amarr Empire, slavery has always played a large role in the economical and social life of the Kingdom. Yet in recent years the Dark Amarrians have become increasingly frustrated by the lack of economical benefits provided by slavery in a modern world. The cost for raring, supervising and guarding slaves is only marginally lower than the productivity of the slave, especially when one bears in mind that the productivity is already hampered by the slaves being resentful, inexperienced and, frequently, unhealthy. The Transcranial Microcontrollers will change all that. Following the age-old mantra that a 'happy worker is a good worker', slaves implanted with the chip will feel happy and content, with no rebellious or ill feelings towards their supervisors. The Transcranial Microcontroller can be programmed in such a way as to create an illusionary existence for the implantee, making him believe he lives quite an ordinary life, with a family, home and freedom. Every night, the mind is re-programmed anew, effectively allowing the slave to constantly re-live the same day, though without him realizing this. Early studies by economists indicate that the productivity of slaves with the implant is up to 120% greater than of other slaves. Furthermore, tests by medical doctors and psychologists show that slaves with the implant have significantly reduced stress levels and psychological disorders compared to other slaves, and even to 'ordinary' people. Dark Amarr officials do not deny that they were mainly driven by economical factors in making this step, but any suggestions that they are treating their slaves badly they counter by asking: People can rave all they want about free will, but do they really want to take a slave from the happy life he now leads and throw him back into the squalor and misery of his old existence just to prove they're right on some utopian altruistic level that has no basis in reality? quafe to launch quafe ultra - promotion campaign sparks debate 2004.03.22 02:40:04 The Quafe Company today announced that they will be launching a brand new soft drink, Quafe Ultra, later this week. The drink, which will be the first new product to be marketed by the Quafe Company in over twenty years, promises consumers "the refreshing flavor you've come to know and love - with a twist!" Preliminary ad campaigns have been launched in nearly every region in colonized space, with commercial rotation on the networks expected to reach record levels within a short time. "They've outdone themselves this time," said senior analyst Brill Stone. "We'd be hard-pressed to find a bigger campaign than this anywhere." The drink itself, a promuform-and-guarana concoction closely related to the "power potions" so popular among Caldari students and businessmen, is portrayed by advertisements as nothing short of a wonder tonic capable of turning the plodding, thankless grind of everyday life into a passionate, energetic adventure. One such ad depicts a group of Amarrian theology students outside St. Junip's Cathedral in Dam-Torsad, one of Amarr Prime's oldest and most definitive landmarks. The youngsters' study meet turns into a wild party after one of the girls pops a can of Quafe Ultra, resulting in the cathedral's single massive spire being portrayed in rather an unwholesome allegorical light. Already several parties within the Amarr Empire have voiced their lack of amusement at the commercial, among them the Ardishapur Family, the Theology Council and the Royal Amarr Institute. Bedaliba Izon, spokesman for the Ardishapurs, was quoted earlier today as saying that the ad "typifies the kind of flippant, devil-may-care attitude that can undermine even the strongest of civilizations." Quafe officials were unavailable for comment. otro gariushi defends dark amarr deal - claims chips improve slaves' lives 2004.03.23 20:51:57 Otro Gariushi, CEO of Ishukone Corporation, has publicly defended the deal his company made with the Khanid Kingdom regarding the controversial Transcranial Microcontrollers. Ishukone has received considerable flak for selling a product it knows will be used on slaves. But Gariushi has dismissed these criticisms as pure infantile babble. "Like every corporation, Ishukone has responsibilities towards its stockholders to be profitable, that's the only reason for our existence." Gariushi is quoted as saying. "No matter what we may feel on a personal level, that is the main duty of us that run the company." He continued: "What usage our clientele make of our products is none of our concern - do armaments manufactures care what their weapons will be used for? Of course not. Such scruples have no place in the modern business world and companies pursuing them deserve to perish. Besides, in my opinion the chips are a great gift for slaves, giving them happiness they would otherwise never experience." Gariushi also talked about the relations Ishukone and the Khanid Kingdom have enjoyed in the past. "We have dealt with the Dark Amarrians for years now and regard them as one of our most cherished customers. All our dealings have been totally harmonious and there are several cases where they've literally saved our ass in difficult situations, such as when Crielere was being built." Gariushi was unwilling to expound on what exactly Dark Amarr had done for Ishukone in Crielere, only reiterating that Ishukone and Dark Amarr enjoyed a close and fruitful relationship that would surely flourish even further in the future. quafe continues commercial onslaught - caldari markets targeted 2004.03.24 00:06:56 Only two days after sending Amarr traditionalist factions into a blind rage with their highly controversial advertisements for the newly announced Quafe Ultra soft drink, the Quafe Company has today begun broadcast of a new commercial, this one targeted at Caldari markets. The advertisement depicts the crowded interior of a corporation's boardroom, the marble-and-chrome design closely resembling that pioneered by the Sukuuvestaa Corporation and now copied in almost every one of the larger boardrooms across the Caldari State. A Caldari man, portrayed by a Gallente actor made up to look like a Civire, stands at one end of the conference table pontificating loudly about facts and figures. An obviously bored Gallenteen businessman attending the meeting pops a can of Quafe Ultra and ends up tap-dancing on the table, eventually turning the whole of the board meeting into a raucous party. The commercial's content has prompted little official backlash from the traditionally diplomatically reserved Caldari State, but since its initial airing at 10:00 EVT this morning, the SCC's Department of Commercial Regulation has, according to an inside source, been the recipient of a tremendous amount of pressure from several Caldari corporations. The source has said that a large number of official claims are being filed to the effect that the Quafe Company is in direct violation of several SCC-imposed regulations regarding the frequency and presence of advertising material, particularly in Caldari-controlled space. One corporation has been particularly vocal in this regard: representatives of Drink Starsi, a steadily growing Caldari soft drink company which has come to be known as Quafe's largest competitor in the Caldari State and some parts of the Amarr Empire, have publicly called for the complete removal of all Quafe advertising in Caldari-controlled space, citing DED regulations that have allowed Quafe a virtual monopoly on jumpgate billboard advertising space as evidence of under-handed business practices on the part of the soft drink giant. The Quafe Company has not issued a response to the allegations yet, but SCC spokesmen have assured reporters that every claim will be investigated thoroughly in close cooperation with DED officials. Quafe Ultra is expected to hit the shelves in the next few days. advances in warp field inversion generation allow significant increases in warp speeds 2004.03.24 22:45:55 CONCORD surprised billions by releasing microcode revisions to warp core hardware that allow for much greater travel speeds for certain vessel types. "After exhaustive safety testing and extensive computer modeling, we have determined that advances in warp field mathematics are safe and effective for use in existing equipment, and so have released this code to the public." The new firmware code allows the generation of "cleaner" warp fields, resulting in much faster travel. New insights into the interaction between so-called "gummy attractor" particles allow significant decreases in the field density of generated warp fields, allowing objects below a certain mass-to-volume threshold travel through space inside warp fields moving at a significantly increased rate. Geld Odling, acting as scientific advisor for CONCORD's Public Relations department, attempted to explain the breakthrough to a crowd of reporters in CONCORD's Istodard IX, Moon 5 office. "All warp fields are essentially 'depleted' energy bubbles, with a positive and negative charge generated by gummy attractor flow along the axis of travel, which is determined by adductor generator plates rotating in relation to each other inside a ship's warp core. These new findings allow tunings and refinements in how these plates 'pulse,' which generate cleaner fields, which therefore travel faster. It's the whole field-not just the ship-that's moving through space." The findings, rumored to be part of an abandoned research project from the now-defunct Crielere Labs institution, allow a higher stable pulse rate in warp core generators. The generation of more and higher velocity "gummy attractors," or particles which interact with and influence the "color force" in subatomic particles, create more highly charged "depletion fields," which move through space at much higher rates of speed. These depletion fields are generated by gluon manipulation. Gluons are "massless" elementary particles that bind subatomic particles together and are ultimately believed to be responsible for the stability of atomic nuclei. Gummy attractors exist in a sub-gluon state, generating the same sort of subatomic attraction among hadrons-a quark-gluon particle-and gluons. Unlike the "absolute" nature of gluon attraction, these "gummy particles" have some "give" to them, hence their name. The gummy particles allow "hand off" and "flow" of gluons and hadrons, resulting in energy fields of very low subatomic density. The creation of these cleaner fields is currently limited to objects of a certain density. "A lot of the math is over my head-this wasn't my exact field of study at Pator Tech," said Odling, "but what I've been told by the experts is that this basically means objects of a certain density can have these fields generated around them, but if an object has too much mass in relation to its displacement volume, these fields aren't stable and can lead to some unpredictable effects. Effectively, this means all current frigate-class hulls, because of their size, and industrial-class hulls, because of their relative mass, have received the new microcode allowing faster warp travel. Smaller ships will travel more quickly, at about twice the previous speed, and larger ships will see a gain of about one-and-one-half previous speeds." As is usual in the release of firm- or software revisions, the new instructions are transmitted to ships from stargates whenever they launch, dock, or make use of stargates for interstellar travel. Most ships currently in operation should already have received the firmware upgrade at the time of this writing. khanid slaves perplexed over chip row - unchipped slaves voluntarily signing up for implants 2004.03.25 17:17:11 The chip deal between the Caldari State and the Khanid Kingdom has sparked a fierce debate about slavery in the modern world and thrust the slaves within the Kingdom unexpectedly into the limelight. Advocates for implanting slaves with the revolutionary chip have emphasized that the slaves become happier and more productive as a result of being implanted. While critics of this procedure have not been able to thwart this argument they still claim that the implanting is inhumane and barbaric. But what does the common slave within the Kingdom think? Various news agencies have entered the Kingdom to find out just that. And the replies are startling: the vast majority of the implanted slaves interviewed assure reporters that they are happy with their lot in life, with the way they're treated and the work they do. Though obviously severely delusional, for instance insisting they have a family that is 'on a vacation at the moment' and that they're next in line for a lucrative promotion that is 'just around the corner', they are on the whole content and calm. The fact that they're 're-programmed', wiping the slate clean, every day means they never question why their families never return from the vacation, etc. It also invites absurd situations, such as witnessed by Anya Dechant, reporter for the Scope, as the slaves start each morning greeting each other like they're meeting for the first time. Dechant explains: 'It's eerie watching their behavior, because it seems so natural and uninhibited. They laugh and jest with each other, work diligently and talk about their families and future like any other free people. You only notice it's artificial when you hear the same jokes, the same discussions the next day and the next day. I don't know, on one hand I pity them for this, but I can't help but envy them a little bit, the joy and camaraderie is like I've never seen anywhere else.' What is even more startling is that slaves within the Kingdom are voluntarily lining up to be implanted. Dechant talked to Rufur Argotok, a fifth generation Minmatar slave, on why he wanted to be implanted: 'Many of my friends have already been implanted and I've seen how happy and content they are. Sure, I know what I'm getting into, but I'd much rather be duped into thinking I'm free than live in misery where dying young is the best you can hope for. I'm sick and tired of hearing the whine of sofa-socialists in the Federation and the Republic about ethics and human rights. These people have no idea what's really going on down here, sitting in their Ivory Towers blind to anything else but their own social superiority. They're just as bad as religious fanatics, automatically assuming that their way is the right way, they're ignorance and prejudice makes me sick!' Argotok's feelings are shared by many of his fellow slaves, feelings that critics of slavery are not making any worthwhile gestures or suggestions on how to better the lot of slaves and that the Transcranial Microcontrollers, while not an ideal solution, is far better than any alternatives. quafe presses on with marketing strategy - roebuck studios announce holoreel 2004.03.26 15:37:23 Representatives of Roebuck Studios, one of the largest holoreel production houses in the Gallente Federation, today released the first previews of an upcoming holoreel slated for premiere in major theaters across the known universe next Sunday. This, in itself, is not news - as one of the more prolific production houses in the Federation, Roebuck releases over two hundred holoreels a year. The movie's content, however, is what has reel buffs and cultural pundits everywhere turning their heads. Described by the studio release notes as "A rousing story about life, love, and the things that really matter," the reel, bearing the name "Ultra!," portrays a road trip undertaken by four youths -- one Gallenteen, one Amarr, one Caldari and one Matari. From the release notes: "Through their fantastic voyage, the four come to learn that things aren't always what they seem, and that adventure can always lie just around the corner." According to the trailers already released, the four youngsters apparently decide to go on their journey after taking their first tentative sips of the Quafe Company's new Quafe Ultra beverage. Cans and bottles of Quafe Ultra are featured prominently in the trailer, and as Gallente cultural commentator Belle-Marie Jincroix puts it in today's Federation Tribune, "the movie's whole premise seems to rest on Quafe Ultra." The holoreel's trailers have prompted widespread ridicule. Outspoken Matari reel critic and columnist Markus Erand writes, "It's a classic example of the ridiculous depths the lowest common denominator has sunk to. In addition to being possibly the most blatantly obvious promotional vehicle in holoreel history, it even has the "token Brutor guy" -- no doubt portrayed as the same sort of willfully thick-headed ignoramus we've come to expect as a stereotype from the theatre of idiocy that is the Gallente entertainment business." The reel's director, Gallente first-timer Alanor Smitheen, could not be reached for comment. 21+ concord condones use of transcranial microcontrollers 2004.03.29 17:10:28 In the bi-weekly meeting of the CONCORD's Inner Circle, the highest authority within the organization, the use of Transcranial Microcontrollers in slaves was discussed by the representatives. Officials from the Khanid Kingdom explained how the chips were being employed and technicians from the Ishukone Corporation explained the science behind them. After a long and heated debate the conclusion was not to do anything for the time being. The Federal and Republic representatives denounced the chip use as inhumane and cited the story of Sansha's Nation as an example of the dangers such technology presented, while the Amarrians attacked the critics of slavery, scathingly calling them 'brainwashed puppies of a fraudulent governments, imposing their tyrannical will in the guise of human rights.' The Caldari echoed the criticism laid out by the Amarrians, urging the Federation to stop their intolerable practice of interference in domestic affairs of others under the pretext of 'social enlightenment'. The Caldari furthermore mocked the governments of the Federation and the Republic by pointing out that nowhere was poverty more of a problem than in these nations, yet they insisted on having more socially benevolent systems than others. The decisive vote was cast by the Jovian representative, which raised some eyebrows as they usually tend to stay neutral in such matters. CONCORD will continue to monitor the situation closely, but will not interfere as long as the Dark Amarrians stick to their current usage of the chips.. "ultra!" premiere a box office success - dignitaries and reel stars to attend "party of the century" 2004.03.30 17:50:43 Since its premiere last Sunday, Roebuck Studios' much-vaunted holoreel "Ultra!" has, according to latest box office numbers, skyrocketed to No. 1 on Gallente Federation box office charts and No. 8 on the Amarr charts, whilst barely reaching the Caldari and Minmatar Top 20. The reel's popularity among the Gallente can be easily explained by the intense proliferation of promotional material among Federation citizens, but its relatively high position on the Amarr charts comes as something of a surprise, particularly given the low regard the Empire has traditionally held Gallenteen entertainment in. "It's those commercials," says Ingotar Pfeiff, Dean of the Faculty of Divinity at the Royal Amarr Institute and author of Amarr bestseller Worlds of Thought. "By painting our sacred traditions as pointless exercises in futility and then displaying their own hedonistic gallivanting next to them as a point of contrast, they remorselessly undermine the values we hold dear for no greater purpose than taking our young ones' money in order to further fuel their depraved propaganda machine. Clearly this cannot go on." The reel has been universally panned by critics for what is perceived by many as intensely lurid subject matter. One scene that's caused an uproar among various fundamentalist factions involves two of the main characters, Amarr girl Nadira and Brutor male Okar, engaging in a bout of severely salty reparteé immediately followed by quite obviously-hinted-at sexual activity. In another, the Caldari protagonist, a comely young female, enjoys a sultry dance with two other girls, culminating in a show of half-naked flesh that sent mothers everywhere lunging for their children's eyes. Additionally, the reel contains countless jokes made at the expense of Caldari institutions and corporations and the implicit suggestion seems to be that the Caldari life of discipline might dissolve into a frenzy of partying and revelry, would they but give in to Quafe Ultra. Mentions and displays of Quafe Ultra during the reel's 89-minute running time number around 110, resulting in an average of 1.23 not-so-hidden advertisements per minute of the film's running time - another reason, critics say, to throw this reel into the jettison canister where it belongs. Apparently unmoved by the condemnation of their opponents in the public arena, Quafe and Roebuck Studios have announced that a gala screening of the "Ultra!" film will be held tomorrow at a thus-far undisclosed location somewhere in Gallente space, at a luxurious venue specially rented for the occasion, a former biodome plantation station converted into a luxurious garden of wild flowers and rare animals. The screening -- and the following reception -- will play host to the Federation's biggest holoreel stars, as well as several celebrated Gallente dignitaries and members of the intelligentsia. The event is expected to take place early tomorrow evening. gallente holoreel stars massacred en route to gala screening - holoreels available at discount prices 2004.03.31 15:59:45 This just in: A convoy carrying Helene Lavergne and Nazarine Ancelmo, famed Gallente holoreel actresses, was reportedly intercepted and brutally slaughtered in the Amattens system just under an hour ago. Balgor Blint, an escort wingman who managed to narrowly effect an escape in his capsule, claims the convoy was ambushed by a mixed squadron of interceptors and frigate missile boats which quickly decimated its defenses, leaving him the only survivor. According to Blint, the actresses were heading for the as-yet undisclosed location where the cream of Gallente celebrity will be rubbing shoulders tonight: the gala screening of Alanor Smitheen's "Ultra!," described by its hosts as "the party of the century." Quizzed over the event's location Blint denied any knowledge, stating that only the convoy escort captain had had knowledge of their final destination. The motivation for the attack is unclear at this point. At the time of writing no group has stepped forward to claim responsibility. A Quafe source who wishes to remain unknown admitted that Quafe Corp has received threats from a mysterious organization named UDI ( United against Decadence and Impurity ) , demanding that the holoreel Ultra! is pulled from the market immediately and all existing copies of it burned. UDI claims it will "cleanse those who chose to soil young minds with fire and death." It is not known whether the assailants were affiliated with UDI or were acting on their behalf. In response to the attack, a Quafe Corp spokesman was quoted as saying: "Quafe corp will never bow to faceless pressure groups or accept censorship in any form. Freedom of expression is an important right Gallentean civilians have and we must never let anyone take that away from us. There are many injustices in this universe, entire nations whose leaders chose to dictate what is wrong and what is right, what is immoral and what is not. We as a free people are given the right to choose for ourselves, as is our human right. If we surrender to outside forces and allow them to limit our expression, our beliefs, then we have not only failed as Gallenteans, we have failed as human beings." He added that holoreels starring Helene Lavergne and Nazarine Ancelmo were being sold at 13% discount prices at selected outlets, in honor of their memory. Helene Lavergne was 36 years old, best known for her work on long-running Gallente soap opera Time And Time Again, as well as leading roles in several feature reels over the years. She is survived by her two sons, Robert, 8, and Fizner, 9. Nazarine Ancelmo was 31 years old, exuberant star of the Arathea Blake: Merc Girl series. A well known actress from the adult holoreel industry, Nazarine's career took a 180 degree turn when she starred in "Breaking away", a melodrama about an estranged housewife who's unhappy relationship with a battleship commander ends with tragedy as depression and substance abuse devour her life. She is survived by her husband, actor Dermot Ancelmo.